Pride and Prejudice
by Nagumi Strife
Summary: Pride and Prejudice mixed with Inuyasha what a great mix. Please read! Rated T do to big words.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Pride And Prejudice based fan fiction. I do not own Jane Austen's novel _Pride And Prejudice_ or Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_. I hope you enjoy it!

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Jane Austen _Pride And Prejudice_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"My dear Mr. Kusabana" said a middle-aged woman about 45 years old said one summer's day. "Have you heard the Western Lands has been rented at last?"

"No I had not been informed of this why is it of some importance to this family?"

"It is! For Mrs. Taikai has just wrote to me saying a young a wealthy young man from the Eastern Lands has just gone from look and the estate, and was delighted to take it."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Hayai, Koga."

"Is this man married or single?"

"Oh my lord! He is a single man of great wealth. What a fine thing this would be for our girls."

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Kusabana," she said, "Don't act stupid you know that I am trying to marrying one of my daughters to him."

"Was this his plan or yours?"

"Plan! Oh don't be so stupid. But it's very likely that he _may _fall in love with one of our lovely daughters, and therefore you must go see him as soon as possible."

"I see no reason for that. You and the girls may go, or you can send them your self. I think that would be best, for you are even more beautiful then any of them, Mr. Taikai might like you the best of the group."

"My dear you flatter me. I certainly _have_ had my share of beauty, but when a woman has five grown daughters, she must stop thinking about her beauty."

"So it seems."

"But my dear you must go see him when he comes."

"Its more than I can stand I assure you."

"But think of your daughters. Only think what an concern it would be for one of them."

"You are overly scrupulous surely. I dare say Mr. Hayai will be very happy to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying which ever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Kagome."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Kagome is not any better than the rest of our girls; and I am sure she is not as half as beautiful than as Sango, nor half as good humoured as Kikyo. "

"They are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Kagome has something more of quickness than her sisters.'

"Oh Mr. Kusabana, how can you abuse your own children like this? You enjoy angering me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with for twenty years at least."

"Ahhh! You do not know how I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of large fortune each year come into this neighborhood."

"It will be of no use to us, if twenty such should come since you will not see them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Mr. Kusabana was an odd mixer of sarcastic humor, reserve, and quirk, that the experience of twenty-three years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. _Her _mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her five daughters married.

* * *

There is the first chapter hope you like it I will try to update every day. If there is any question just email me at ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay a new chapter! I did not get as many reviews I thought I would but oh well but I did get my first review from KagInuLoverAllTheWay and I would like to give you a big ass cookie! Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I gave Kagome a new last name sorry.

Chapter 2

Mr. Kusabana was one of the first of those who wished to see Mr. Hayai, Koga. He always intended to see him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he would not go; and till the evening after the visit, she had no knowledge of it. Looking at his second and favorite daughter engaged in trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed her with,

"I hope that Mr. Koga will like it Kagome."

"We do not know _what_ Mr. Koga likes," Said Mrs. Kusabana said angrily, "since you refuse to see him."

"But you forgot, mom," Said Kagome "we shall see him at the dance the Mr. And Mrs. Taikai is hosting in honor of Mr. Koga."

"I don't think she would do that for she has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I can not think of one good thing about her." Stated her mother.

Coughing is heard in the back of the room that they sat in every evening in the summer and spring. The coughing grows louder and Mrs. Kusabana begins to grow angry.

"Will you stop that coughing like that Yumi foe Kami's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces."

"Yumi has no discretion in her coughs," said her father, "she time them very poorly."

"I do not cough for my own amusement," replied Yumi agitatedly. "When is your next ball Kagome?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow."

"So it is," cried her mother, "but what's the point for Mrs. Taikai will not have a time to introduce use to Mr. Koga, because the would not even know him well her-self. Fine I would not hear of another word about this man, for I do not with to see him anymore."

"Well if I would have heard that I would have not have gone to see him. The acquaintance is unavoidable."

"Oh my dear! Why did you not tell me this? You are a cruel man." Mrs. Kusabana said. "Oh girls know we make plans to buy new gowns for the dance. Hurry Sango for you are to most handsome one."

The next evening Sango, Kagome, Yumi, Yuri, and Kikyo got ready for the dance. We find Sango and Kagome talking to each other while dressing in their Kimonos. Sango's gown was a baby pink with white satin ribbon for the trim and under the bust. Her hair was down up in a bun with loose curls and pearl pins in it.

Kagome was dressed in a mint green Kimono with pink Sakura blossoms all over. Kagome let her hair stay down but put a single pink baby rose by her ear.

"I hope Mr. Koga is a kind man." Stated Sango.

"For you I hope he is."

Well that's it for know I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
